Conduct a demonstration project to test, in a defined community, the hypothesis that the coordinated use of all feasible interventions in dealing with certain selected cancers will have significantly greater impact than a fragmented and/or single intervention approach. In carrying out the Community Based Cancer Control Program, it is essential to measure the extent to which a coordinated application of proven and practical cancer interventions impacts upon the Community Cancer Control System, cancer patients, and their families. The ultimate goal of all such activities is the significant reduction of the incidence, morbidity, and mortality of cancer within the community. The contractor is attempting to implement an integrated and coordinated approach to Cancer Control based on a plan developed by the community and approved by the Division of Cancer Control and Rehabilitation on three specific cancer sites which have a significant demographic and epidemiologic impact on the community.